


An Ocean Away

by coffeeflavoredtears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, Mermaid! John, Mermaids, No Angst? ha no look who's writing this shit, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/pseuds/coffeeflavoredtears
Summary: Lams Mermaid AUWhile walking along a beach one night, Alexander comes across someone, or more or less something.  At first, it looks like a wounded person, but when he approaches them, he sees what they truly are.John had finally convinced his friend to cover for him so he could go to the surface. It was strictly forbidden, but John being himself went anyways as soon as he got the chance. He had never been warned about the old fish hooks in the sand.The two form an unlikely bond, meeting up frequently in a secluded rock patch, where John could stay in water but Alexander could stay on land. They were right there, yet entire worlds apart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin when things start to get heavy I will GENEROUSLY tag for it, and mention I added said tags so nobody can come at me that I did not tag. There will not be individual warnings, unless of curse it's literally a chapter of smut. I'll let you know bc it probably won't be important in the story other than to know it happened. I really hope you all enjoy this, I'm planning on writing a book based off of this fic, i.e. the lore, storyline, etc, and this is kind of like my test run. If it does well I'll go for it, but if this turns out to be an actual pile of shit then oh well. 
> 
> Again I really hope you enjoy, future chapters will be longer as this is just a prologue to get our main babies to meet.

**~John~  
~Somewhere off the East coast~**

John Laurens had always had qualms with his life. Sure, it was great and all, he had amazing friends and a good life. With his long, curly brunette hair and body covered in freckles, his greenish blue eyes that matched his tail, which started as a light green, but faded to a beautiful teal, he was able to get practically anyone he wanted. Any girl or guy, although for decades he had made a point he didn't see any women that way. 

But he was trapped in his own world.

John had always wanted to see what the land was like. Their hooks and nets they would use when fishing, and the way their boats could tear through the water! It all seemed so amazing, yet he couldn't get out of the water and walk around. It just didn't work that way.

There were tales, old ones too, that described the way the humans had treated their kind. Kill them, stuff them up and hang them up as if they were a toy. They had never frightened the freckled boy like they did the others. In fact, their purpose to make him fear had only pushed him farther in his 'quest' to see the surface.

His father, Henry Laurens, despised it. Always spoke against it and had even threatened to move them farther from the shore. Farther from  _everything_ he had ever known. It eventually reached a point where Henry had stopped letting him hang out with Maria, John's best and only real friend.

"John, come on, I can cover for you tonight, both my parents are out and You can finally get to the surface! I'll say you're staying the night with me. I mean, we're both old enough to make our own decisions." Maria said, dragging John as close to the surface and land as she dared to go.

"I... Okay. Please don't get yourself into any trouble." John pulled Maria into a hug before grinning wildly and swimming off, quickly becoming nothing more than a small glint of his tail moving through the water.

John was off the walls about this chance.  _Finally_ , even if it was for a short time.

**~Alexander~  
** **~Mount Vernon~**

Alexander Hamilton had always loved the ocean. He could spend  _hours_ swimming around and playing in the water. His Caribbean upbringing probably didn't help, but George and Marhta Washington, Alexander's adoptive parents, could care less. It got their son outside, and even if he was now twenty, they let him stay with them.

He had naturally tan looking skin from his childhood in the Carribean, and kept his raven black hair long, reaching past his shoulders. Alexander also had wide, violet eyes that always made him stand out in a crowd. He was genuinely beautiful, shorter than the average male, but it had been chalked up to malnutrition as a child.

Alexander worked at an editing company and was able to work from pretty much anywhere as long as he had a laptop. It was fine by him, as it allowed him to stay where everyone he knew was.

It was also close to a clean and beautiful ocean, where the waters would be warm and sometimes clear or a beautiful blue. Alexander walked along the water's edge close to sunset, enjoying the simple beauty of it all. The way the colors painted the sky in amazing blues and pinks and purples, with clouds occasionally dotting along the horizon. The sun dipped over the land, leaving the view to the ocean clear.

Sunrises were his favorite because of the way the sun shone on the water, but sunsets were almost as beautiful to watch. Alexander glanced down at the beach, seeing a figure laying there in the distance. They looked injured and very  _human_. With a gasp, he rushed over to the person laying on the ground. As he got closer, the raven-haired man could see the person's long, curly hair was soaked, and his upper body covered in freckles. but it also revealed whoever it was, was covered in blood.

When he saw the blood he hurried faster, practically running to the person. Alexander stopped next to them, unable to believe what he saw. The top half of them was entirely human, but the bottom half had the tail of a fish. The fish half was a blue-green gradient, and when they turned to face him, their green-blue eyes widened.

Alexander was shocked, to say the least, and whoever it was seemed fearful, despite the fact there were dozens of tiny abandoned fishhooks digging into his skin. "Shit, this was a bad idea, I should have listened, should have known..." The... mermaid? muttered. Alexander just continued to stare at them. "I'm so sorry please don't send me to those... aquariums I believe they are called... I should have listened to father... he was right..."

It seemed to hit then how fearful the other seemed. Alexander shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry! I just... I'm shocked, to say the least, I've lived here years and never seen you or anyone like you before... I thought it was all myths." Alexander watched nervously as John picked the small fishhooks out of his skin, flinging them away from his body. there was blood running down his body, but it was also healing rather quickly.

"I... Figured. I was just so curious! Nobody ever comes to shore, and this is probably why." The other flinched as he pulled out a particularly deep hook. "Just, please don't say anything to anyone. I don't want to have to leave again because we're being hunted again..."

"Are you going to be alright? You're bleeding quite badly... And, don't worry, sure, it would make for an amazing book, but I'm just so curious." Alexander watched the other male focus in on the little hooks, most of them gone and plucked out by now.

"I'll be fine, it's a full moon tomorrow anyways, so even if they don't heal tonight I'll be fine then." That made a bit of sense. Alexander sat in the sand next to the other, looking out into the ocean.

"I don't come to this part of the beach that often because the water is much dirtier. A few hundred feet over there," Alexander pointed to where he had come from, "the sand is clean and it's much quieter. Almost anyone can come over here. If you don't want to get caught, it might be a good idea to move over there. My parents own the land." The curly haired boy turned to face Alexander, eyes blown wide.

"W-would it be alright if I met you over there? I don't really know, I don't know you too well, and for all I know you could be luring me into a trap..." Alexander's hands shot up in response.

"No tricks! I promise, but people like to come around here and it really could be dangerous. You intrigue me, and if I want to write a book about this kind of thing, it would be useful to get it from a firsthand perspective, no?" The other nodded in response before slowly scooting back to the water.

"Alright... I'll meet you over there then?"

"Alrighty."

**~John~  
** ****~Mount Vernon~** **

John swam through the shallow water, excitement coursing through his veins. He was talking to an actual human! Who didn't want to kill him or put him in an... aquarium. It didn't take long to get a few hundred feet in the direction the human had pointed, so John surfaced again and begun moving closer to shore. he wanted to be careful not to be seen by anyone who wasn't looking for him, so he sat near a collection of smoothed down rocks.

Minutes later, the raven-haired human came walking over, a small grin on his face. John calmed when they sat down next to him, relaxed. "So, are there many others like you? I've heard so many stories about human hunters, and all of them are depicted to be evil and bloodthirsty. So why are you much different?" John gave the human a quizzical look, head tilted to the side slightly in question.

"Well, Not many people are like that. The legends of... mermaids? Mermen? Sorry if I get it wrong, my mind is blown, but anyways, the legends are thousands of years old, and claim them to be creatures of Posiden. There are also sirens, who are similar in appearance, but-"

"But who sing to lure in the unlucky sailors. Only, correction, sirens do not eat or harm people, they feed off of their pure lust after them. There's a siren from one of my homes who had lived for thousands of years. She was much older than me, almost five thousand at this point." John spoke calmly, although Alexander was completely shocked. "She's almost a hundred by human standards compared to us. We naturally live much longer."

"So... wait, just how old are you?" The purple-eyed male sounded completely shocked, dumbfounded. John only grinned.

"Well, I may only look nineteen to humans, but I'm just passed nine hundred sixty-four." John let out a small laugh when the human muttered 'hot damn'. "To me, it feels like nothing. like, sure I've made a dent in my lifetime, but still. Now, you still haven't told me your name."

The other nodded slowly, still shocked. "Alexander Hamilton. And you?"

John grinned, taking Alexander's hand and pecking it. "John Laurens. And don't act so shocked, I-" John was cut off by the sound of someone distinctly feminine shouting his name. "I'm sorry, I must go. I can't come tomorrow, but maybe the night after we could meet here?" John mumbled, already making his way back into the water.

"Wait... what? Why-"

"Please, My friend Maira is calling me and she'd only come to the surface in an emergency... no, my father has probably found out. I'll find a way back here the day after tomorrow, at sunset." John reached down and pulled a beautifully stoned ring he had been wearing off, handing it to Alexander. "So you know I'll be back. It's the one thing left of my mother and is very important. I hope to see you then."

Alexander nodded. "See you then." And with that John swam off to the sound of Maria's voice, hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 1

**~John~**   
**~Somewhere off the East Coast~**

John swam back to Maria, a questioning look on his face. When he got close enough he could see the blatant worry in her eyes. "Mari... is everything okay?" he asked, pausing for a moment.

Maria shook her head, turning to face John. "No... John, your father is dead. He was found killed on the outskirts of town. There is no suspect, and I was getting worried about you too. They think it was a human as well..." John didn't believe what he was hearing. His father. The only family he had left. But Alexander was so kind to him! Surely if he was so kind, the other humans would be too...

John didn't notice he was sobbing until Maria pulled him into a tight hug. He cried into her shoulder, his entire body shaking.

"Come on John, we should get back. Until we figure out something more permanent, you can just stay with me and my family." John nodded, following Maria back as he attempted to compose himself. He could cry in front of Maria, but in front of anyone else, he needed to stay strong. Nobody could know just how much this affected him.  
  


John spent the entirety of the next day avoiding everyone and trying not to cry. He even refused to go hang out with everyone else the next day, opting to be alone. When he was sure he was alone John would cry, curling in on himself and blocking out the rest of the world.

When the chance came for John to go meet Alexander he was gone. It was a chance to forget about all the shitty things happening in his life a the moment. He went to the spot they had agreed to meet up, carefully wringing out his hair while he waited. Not long later, Alexander walked over to John, a grin on his face and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"How are you doing Alexander?" John asked, carefully moving int a more comfortable sitting position. The human sat down next to John, setting his bag down next to him.

"I've been okay. How about you?" John gave him a small smile, trying to hide the pain behind them.

"Managing." Was all John could reply.

"Care to elaborate?" Alexander asked curiously. John was unable to meet his eyes, only lasting a few minutes before breaking down into tears. "Oh! John, I'm so sorry." Alexander pulled him into a hug, John sobbing into Alexander's shoulder. Instead of judging or saying anything rude like John expected him to, Alexander continued to hold him, occasionally telling him it was going to be okay.

"They think it was a fisherman... my friend who covered for me last time doesn't want me coming back again..." John eventually managed to say.

"What? I don't want to get you into any trouble John..."

"No! It's fine. What are they gonna do, ground me?" John gave Alexander a light smile. "I'll be fine. There's nothing they can really do to stop me."

"Good. Just don't get yourself in any trouble, alright?"

"Okay."

**~One Year Later~**

It had been a year since Alexander and John started their meetups. They would meet almost every night, Alexander bringing various foods and things from home while John would tell Alexander stories from growing up. Alexander would write notes from the experiences, deciding to compile a large list of them into an actual book that John did his best to help with.

John was sitting at their usual spot, excited to see Alexander. Over their friendship, John had admittedly caught feelings, something he was teased endlessly for by Maria, but he couldn't help it. Everything about Alexander was so unique to John, especially considering John was yet to meet another human.

When he saw Alexander walking over, he noticed there was someone with him. Panic immediately rushed through John's veins, his blood growing cold. After the death of his father, John had been much more careful about when he and Alex would meet up. If there was any chance anyone else would be around, John wouldn't show. 

When they got closer, John noticed it was a genuinely beautiful girl, who seemed absolutely smitten with Alexander. It broke the freckled boy's heart a little, knowing that if Alexander was bringing her to meet John, it meant the other male trusted her. And the way they were looking at each other and smiling! 

When they were within speaking distance, Alexander turned over to John, who was trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to pour from spilling. "John! This is Eliza. Eliza, this is John."

Plastering a smile onto his face despite the pain in his chest, John waved to her. In response, Eliza grinned. "Pleasure to finally meet you." She said calmly. She seemed like a genuinely sweet girl, her long, raven hair reaching her waist, and her blur dress flowing in the slight breeze.

"Likewise." John managed to say without breaking down in tears. Alexander sat down next to him, bringing him into a hug. John pulled away after a few moments, making himself more comfortable.

They sat in an awkward silence, John playing with the ends of his hair for a few moments before pulling it into a ponytail using the hair tie Alexander had given him a while back. "So, John, what's it like?" Eliza asked curiously.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked dropping his hands from his hair.

"Like, what's it like? It must feel like so long being alive for so many years. You don't seem very old." Eliza was smiling, and clearly didn't see what was wrong with her question. He wasn't old! He was quite young."

"O-Oh... Well I mean, i-it doesn't seem like very long for me. To put it into perspective, I'm only about nineteen in your human years. Mentally and physically. I-I'm not actually that old, quite young in fact..."

Alexander seemed to process what Eliza had said, and how uncomfortable John was getting, jumping into the conversation before it could get worse. "Oh! John, I never mentioned why I brought Eliza with me. We actually started dating a few weeks ago, and I wanted you to meet her!" Alexander's smile when he looked to Eliza just about shattered John's heart.

"That's great. Congratulations! I actually wanted to tell you something too. I found someone who would be able to prepare the potion I mentioned. It'd take like a month, but if I can find some form of payment I'd be set to go! I would be able to actually  _walk_  around with you!" John tried to sound enthusiastic about everything, but it was difficult when the entire reason he wanted this so bad was something he could no longer have.

"Wait, really? John, that's amazing!" Alexander pulled him into a hug, holding him close. John wrapped his arms around Alexander, holding back tears.

"What are you two talking about? What do you mean potion?" John pulled away from Alexander, looking over to Eliza.

"It's going to give me legs. This guy... Thomas Jefferson, I believe? Is one of the few people who would be able to make it. It... It's permanent but I don't have much left anyway. Just Mari, and she already said she'd want to come with me." Alexander was grinning like an idiot. John trying to mimic the excitement. "I.. I should get going though. It was nice to meet you, Eliza."

"You as well. Actually, Alex could yous tart heading back? I want to ask John something real quick." Alexander nodded, kissing Eliza on the forehead before wandering off. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she finally spoke. "You love him, don't you?"

John was baffled. Was he obvious? How would she know? "I-I.... How?" Was all John managed to get out.

"I saw the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you. Oh, and how excited he got when he found out he'd be able to spend more time with you? Go for it. Go after him. He clearly loves you too John." She was still smiling sweetly, but there was a clear pain behind it now.

"Eliza, I can't just take him from you..."

"I'm breaking up with him tonight. And in a month you two will be able to be like any other couple. Although I get the feeling we're gonna have to teach you and your friend to walk. Just... Go after him, okay? Make him yours, because I can see how much you want him." And with that, Eliza left, walking off without another word. John took a few moments to process before moving back into the water, heading straight to where he knew Maria would be waiting.

"Mari, I can't believe it! In one month, we're going to be on the land!" John said as he attacked Maria with a hug. She laughed, hugging him back. "You should come with me sometime. I want you to meet Alexander. I can even see if he'll bring Eliza!"

"Wait, slow down. You've never mentioned someone else before."

"I just met her tonight, but Mari you would love her. Please, come with me. If you're going to be doing this with me, you might as well get to know the people we'd be with." She paused for a moment, thinking. A few moments later Maria nodded, grinning.

"Let's do this."

**~Alexander~  
~Mount Vernon~**

"Alex, I really hope we can at least stay friends. I still love you, just not like that..." Eliza and Alexander were sitting on the latter's bed. "I promise you, there's someone else who you'd be better with."

"I-It's okay Liza. I-I understand... But you don't have to fake enjoying being around your ex like that just to save my feelings."

"What, no! Alex, please. We've been friends for years, I just don't think a romantic relationship with you is going to work out." Eliza pulled Alexander into a hug. "I see the way you and John look at each other. Go make a move! You two would be adorable together, and in a month he'd be able to walk around on land."

Alexander nodded, pulling away. "Alright... I just... Gah. Eliza, you know me too well." She smiled in response.

"I know, Alexander. I've known you years. It's not a bad thing. Had I not known you I never would have been able to see the pure joy you seemed to be radiating when John mentioned being able to get ahold of the potion. Now come on, let's get some sleep. You can go see him tomorrow."

He nodded. giving her one last hug before she left to go to one of the guest bedrooms. Alexander curled up under the covers, falling asleep quickly.

 

The next night, Alexander was the first at the meetup spot. he pulled out his phone to scroll through his social medias while he waited, looking up when he heard John surface. Only, when he did surface there was someone else with him. A girl who has on what looked like red lipstick. He was surprised to say the least.

The pair moved to sit on the sand next to Alexander, the girl looking extremely nervous. Alexander shoved his phone in his pocket, looking back to John and the girl. Now that he could see her, he noticed she had a blood red tail, getting lighter as it neared the bottom.  She also had a makeshift bra that was the same colors as her tail. She was genuinely beautiful, but not Alexander's type.

"Before Mari chickens out and leaves, Alex, this is Maria. Maria, this is Alexander." John was grinning, his hair still a mess.  _Even if his hair is a mess, he's still cute as fuck._  Alexander thought, a light blush spreading over his face.

"Nice to meet you," Alexander said, offering his hand to Maria, who shook it nervously.

"Same to you..." Maria moved closer to John, who wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"So, John how are you doing?" Alexander asked.

"I'm great! I'm so excited. You'll finally be able to show me everything you keep talking about!" Alexander chuckled at John's enthusiasm, Maria smiling a little.

"It's all he's been talking about," Maria added, looking to Alexander. "Alright, well I did what I agreed to, and I miss my bed. I'll see you in a bit John! Nice meeting you Alexander!" Before either of them could respond, Maria was gone.

Alexander smiled, looking back to John. Without thinking, before he hesitated or chickened out, Alexander pressed a kiss to John's lips. He had expected him to push him away or something, but was pleasantly surprised when John kissed back. 

John pressed himself closer to Alexander, who wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him as close as they could get. Alexander gently nipped on John's bottom lip, the latter letting out a gentle moan. Alex took the opportunity, sliding his tongue into John's mouth.

The human carefully maneuvered John so he was laying back on the floor, hovering above him. They continued to make out, forgetting about time until they eventually pulled apart to breathe, both their faces a bright red.

"I uhh..." Alexander mumbled.

"Y-yeah..." John and Alexander sat up. "I-I should get going." John replied.

"S-same. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thomas~** **  
** **~Unknown Location~**   
  
"Thomas, you can't just do that to someone. I get it, you seem to like him a lot, but it's messed up. Even for you." James said with crossed arms. He was sitting on the only available counter he could find, his legs not even close to touching the floor.   
  
"But Jemmy! He's so pretty. And innocent. And he seemed so sweet!" Thomas said with a grin, dropping the most recent ingredient to the potion John was asking for into the pot.

  
"All the more reason you shouldn't be doing it. He said he needed it so he could properly be with someone. You'd have less of a chance getting him that way. Say this relationship goes south when they're properly together? He'd come back here to talk to you. Wouldn't you rather he stay willingly?" With a huff, Thomas placed the lid back on the pot.    
  
He hated how James was always the voice of reason for him. There were times when he just wanted to do, and take. James never let him. he'd give him reason and talk him out of it. Like now.   
  
When John had shown up, Thomas had wanted nothing more than to force him to stay. He was the perfect image of beauty, his hair falling perfectly on his shoulders, even while wet. His skin was covered in beautiful freckles that reminded him of constellations. But James had reminded him he couldn't keep everything that interested him, especially if that interest was another intelligent being.   
  
And yet, as much as he wanted to go against James' instructions he couldn't. Because James was right. If he wanted to stay with him it should be by his own choice.   
  
He couldn't do the same thing he had done to James all those years ago. Maybe that was why James was so insistent about this. He didn't want anyone to face his same fate, tied to the small beach house, unable to leave.   
  
**~Alexander~** **  
** **~Mount Vernon~**   
  
"Three more days!" Alexander said as he squeezed John tightly. John was grinning like an idiot. Over the past few weeks, they had spoken about their relationship. Sure, they acted like a couple, but they didn't want to make anything official until they knew they'd even be able to properly be together. So, for the time being, they settled for enjoying their time together. And if they happened to have the occasional makeout session that ended in both of them gasping for breath, whose business was it but theirs?   
  
"I know! I can't wait." John kissed his cheek, leaning into Alexander. It was calm and quiet, the silence comforting and calming rather than uncomfortable. "In three days I won't be limited by how far the shore goes."   
  
Alexander nodded in response, running a hand through John's hair. "Three days until I can drag you to a bunch of restaurants and make you a modern human. And go clothing shopping. Might be at the top of the list."   
  
John chuckled. "Especially if Mari still wants to come. She somehow can spend hours doing hair and makeup.” Alexander grinned in response, kissing John’s head. John leaned into the touch, enjoying Alexander’s warmth.

The pair stayed like this the rest of the night, curled up in each others arms, occasionally talking about something stupid and random. At some point, John fell asleep, Alexander finding it adorable, but too tired himself to wake him up. Alexander must have fallen asleep as well, because the next thing they knew, they were being shaken awake.

John was the first to open his eyes, shocked to see both Eliza and Maria there, trying to wake them up. He sat up groggily, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. “Finally one of you is awake! I was so worried about you!” Maria exclaimed, hugging John.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.” John mumbled, Alexander groaning and wrapping his arms around John.

“Nooo my warmthhh…” He muttered, holding onto John’s waist. Eliza and Maria both broke out in fits of giggles, John’s face turning a bright shade of pink. He ran a hand through Alexander's hair.

“Come on, it’s time to get up. We fell asleep on the beach last night.” John said quietly so Maria and Eliza didn’t hear. Alexander only groaned in response, tightening his grip on John. “Come onnn get up. You can’t sleep forever. Someone might come and see Mari and I…” With a huff, Alexander finally sat up, keeping his hold on John.

“Fine, fine. I’m up.” He smiled, sitting up and kissing the side of John’s head.

“Finally, you’re alive. If you weren’t clinging to John I could have sworn you were dead.” Eliza said, still giggling a little. Alexander groaned, flipping off Eliza. “Oh stop. Now come on, we have shit to do, Herc said he’d have the fake IDs ready today, and we need to get them from him.”

“Fine. Let’s go. I’ll see you tomorrow John?” John nodded in response. The pair hugged, both overly giddy. Alex and Eliza watched them swim away, grins on their faces. When the pair were gone, they turned and walked off, giddy for the next day.

~~~

“You’re so smitten with him.” Eliza said from her spot on the couch, a plate of pizza rolls in her lap. “You were so adorable curled around him like that this morning.” Alex threw a pillow at her, despite his smile.

“And in a day we’ll be able to bring them back here, and introduce them to everyone.” He said with a grin, popping a pizza roll into his mouth.

“Yeah. In a day I’ll have someone other than my sisters to go shopping with.”

“You should bring Peggy with you tomorrow. Her and John would probably get along amazingly. Like, now that I think about it they are pretty much the same person.”

“Oh my god, wait no now that I think about it you’re so right. Just be sure she doesn’t show him memes. He’d be converted within days.” Eliza and Alex chuckled. The pair finished off their food before heading to bed. 

Neither slept.

They were both too excited. When morning finally came, they threw everything together,decided they’d take the car over later instead of walking, agreeing that John and Maria would most likely be like toddlers, falling on their faces every few moments and unable to walk very well. They started driving to where they met up, smiles on both their faces.

**~John~** **  
** **~Mount Vernon~**

John and Maria sat on the beach, staring at the mixture they were supposed to drink. Neither wanted to be the first to try it, scared something would go wrong, or that it was just fake and nothing would happen. When they saw a car pulling up, the pair freaked out, moving to hide behind a rock.

When Alexander and Eliza stepped out, they relaxed, moving back closer to them. When Alex and Eliza noticed them, they rushed over, huge grins on their faces. They both had a bag and some towels, setting them down in the sand near John and Maria, who revealed the vials with the potion they were supposed to drink.

“You sure this is gonna work?” Alex asked, sitting in the sand with Eliza.

John nodded. “I’m sure. Now come on, before someone notices or something.”

Maira and Eliza nodded in agreement. WIth little more discussion, Eliza and Maria moved to another secluded spot, so that John and Maria could get dressed without the others there and watching.

“You sure you want to go through with this?” Alexander asked John, who was staring at the vial.

“Yes! Of course. I’m just thinking, how much it’s going to change. Instead of a good forty, fifty thousand years, Mari and I are only going to live a fraction of that time. It’s just a weird thought.” John opened the vial.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Alex assured, pulling John into a hug.

“I know. I want to though, I’m just extremely nervous.” John leaned into Alexander, closing his eyes.

“It’s alright to be nervous though. It’s a big decision. Just know that no matter what you decide, I’m going to be here to help you.” John nodded in response, looking at the ocean as he uncorked the bottle. He knew it wasn’t like doing this would mean he’d never be able to swim again, or see the ocean. And he had the one thing from that life that mattered to him coming with him. He’d be alright.

With a deep breath, he downed the vial, biting his lip nervously. He had been warned it would hurt, for obvious reasons, but it should leave no lasting damage. When the feeling of his tail being ripped in half begun, he yelped, feeling like there should be blood, or something. There was nothing. It hurt badly, the feeling not fading. John was scared to open his eyes during the process, gripping onto Alexander’s hand tightly to prevent himself from crying out.

When the sharp, tearing pains dulled to a small ache, he slowly opened his eyes, smiling a little when he saw that instead of his tail, he had legs. It was a weird sight and feeling, as he had only ever looked down and seen his tail. He did notice the skin tinged green and blue in some places, but it was slowly fading away. 

Alexander kissing his cheek before letting go of him, grabbing a t-shirt from the bag and handing it to John, who slipped it on over his head. “Alright, now for the hard part. Getting you standing up and to the car.” Alex chuckled. He stood up, holding out his hands to John, who took them. Slowly, carefully he was pulled up, wobbling on his legs. He went to take a step forward, and ended up falling over, Alexander catching him in his arms. 

They chuckled. “Maybe you should just carry me. I have no fucking clue how to walk on legs.” John laughed a bit, gripping onto Alexander.

“Might be the better idea.” Alex scooped up John, carrying him bridal style to the car. When they got over there, he was placed in the backseat, and after a moment of giggling like idiots and enjoying the pure bliss that everything had gone to plan, Alex pulled away, carefully helping John into a pair of boxers before getting into the car with him, closing the door behind them.

“It worked!” John squealed, pulling Alexander into another hug.

“It did. And now I can show you off to everyone, without being called crazy or something.” Alex wrapped his arms around John, planting a kiss on his head.

“I’m so fucking happy…” John mumbled, burying his head in Alex’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Alex held onto John, kissing his head. 

They had a solid ten minutes of enjoying each other’s company before Eliza and Maria joined them, Maria in Eliza’s arms. She was similarly dressed to John, wearing one of Eliza’s t-shirts and shorts, though unlike with John, where the shirt seemed too big, it was almost too small.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we should get back to Mount Vernon so we’re not trying to teach these toddlers to walk out in the open.” Eliza said as she set maria down in the passenger seat, clearly struggling with her weight. Alex laughed, receiving a smack on the shoulder from John.

“Oh shut up you two. I’d like to see you two to try swimming with a tail.” John bit back.

“I agree with John. Y’all may be laughing, but if it were reversed you’d be just as bad.” Maria chuckled, pulling her legs underneath her, keeping them together.

“Whatever. I suggest we head back. I’m starved.” Eliza said as she got in the car.

“Agreed. I’ll text Peggy and Laf and have them pick something up on their way.” Alex pulled out his phone sending them a quick text before turning his attention back to John, who was curled against his chest sleepily. “You tired baby?” Alex chuckled, running a gentle hand through John’s hair.

John simply nodded in response, earning a kiss on the head from Alex. “Take a quick nap then. I’ll wake you up when we’re back and there’s food.” John nodded in response again, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep with Alex’s arm around him, nuzzling into his chest. “So fucking cute.” He mumbled, Eliza and Maria laughing.

“You two are sickeningly sweet. That’s saying something coming from someone who has witnessed firsthand Peggy squealing over Laf and Herc.” Eliza joked, taking a quick picture of John sleeping against Alex. she started the car, pulling away for the short drive to Mount Vernon.

“Speaking of them, who are they, exactly…?” Maria asked hesitantly.

“Peggy’s my sister, and Laf and Herc are life family. The three of them have been together for like two years and it's adorable seeing them together.” Eliza explained, focusing on the road. “They all helped get everything ready, and won’t say anything to anyone. Don’t worry about them.”

Maria nodded in response, relaxing a bit. “Okay then… I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up when there’s food.” He curled up in her seat, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

“They’re finally here.” Alex said excitedly, keeping his voice down as to not wake up Maria and John.

“I know!” Eliza whisper shouted, grinning. “I’m so excited. Finally.”

“They’re finally here, and real. It’s only a matter of time before things settle in, and we can all go out on dates and stuff like normal couples, not meeting in secret on a beach late at night.” Alex grinned, looking down at John.

His hair was a fluffy mess and he was barely dressed, but even still, Alex found him the most precious thing on the planet. The had waited so long for this moment, and they were finally together.

_ Finally. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are to me what walking on the beach is to Alex. They fuel me to write and get this shit dONe Come bug me on [Tumblr](https://anatramain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
